1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an image scanning apparatus to scan image information of a document and a multi-function apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a multi-function apparatus includes an image forming apparatus to form an image on a print medium and an image scanning unit to scan image information of a document.
The image scanning unit may include a document holder in which a document is loaded, a scanner module disposed in the document holder to scan the document loaded on the document holder, and an automatic document feeding unit disposed at the upper side of the document holder to automatically feed a document.
The document holder may include a first glass corresponding to a document fed by the automatic document feeding unit and a second glass corresponding to a document manually loaded on the document holder. The scanner module may be movably installed inside the document holder to scan image information of a document fed by the automatic document feeding unit while being stopped at the lower side of the first glass. Or, the scanner module may be movably installed inside the document holder to scan image information of a document loaded at the upper side of the second glass while moving at the lower side of the second glass.
In recent years, a contact image sensor (CIS) type scanner module has been used as the scanner module. A characteristic of the CIS type scanner module is that it is lightweight.